


Adrenaline Rush

by clayphoenix



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayphoenix/pseuds/clayphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the fight with Hisoka in Heavens Arena. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Formatting may end up weird. Sorry!

The only thing Gon could hear in the entire surrounding arena was the sound of his own pulse beating violently in his ears. He stood on the raised platform watching as his opponent, Hisoka the magician, casually strode away. The fight was over.  _But why did it have to end like that? Why did it have to end at all?_  He’d felt invigorated during their high-speed dance of punches and kicks. With fists clenched tightly, Gon made his way out of the arena through the hallway he entered from.   
　　Killua was there waiting, as he always did, and he’d already started reading the subtleties of his best friend’s body language. Killua could tell he was frustrated, that much was obvious to anyone. By noticing the way Gon didn’t quite look at him, how he just stared, unfocused on anything yet concentrating intensely, Killua knew that though Gon had gotten what he wanted, which was giving Hisoka a nice taste of his fist, he wasn’t done with him. And now that they’d fought in Heavens Arena, there was no way of knowing when he would be able to get a rematch. Killua tried to lighten the atmosphere.  
　　”That was a pretty good fight,” he remarked.   
　　Watching Gon clash with other strong fighters made Killua’s blood pump faster. Despite the fact that he tended to criticize him internally (Gon’s reaction time and technique could be pretty sloppy at times compared to Killua’s own precise form), witnessing Gon’s wild animal-like nature was something to behold. While Gon still had a home to return to with Mito, he had often chose to stay out in the forest for long periods of time, learning how to interact with all sorts of creatures and plant-life, developing sharpness in all of his senses. This meant that when he inadvertently wandered into a wild animal’s territory, he had to learn how to defend himself or die in the process.   
　　Killua would say his fighting style was almost purely instinctual. It became most exciting when Gon reached his peak of speed and dexterity; watching him and Hisoka battle at that quick pace was thrilling.   
　　In response to Killua’s compliment, Gon scrunched the bridge of his nose up in annoyance.  
　　”It was a challenge,” he replied noncommittally. He concentrated vaguely on a floor tile, lost in thought. Killua could tell he was going over his fight, trying to think of all the things he could have done better in order to make it last longer. The energy Gon still had left over made him fidgety; the referee had ended the fight just when it was getting good.   
　　”That’s an understatement, idiot,” Killua teased. “Stop staring at the floor and let’s go back to your room. You can watch a replay of your fight on TV if it bothers you so much.” Gon nodded. The two of them took the elevator up to Gon’s room and collapsed on the large bed they shared, stewing in silence.   
　　”You have to be happy you got to punch him in the face though,” Killua finally said. Gon laughed.  
　　”That felt really good,” Gon smiled. As he zoned out once again, eyes staring up at the ceiling, he didn’t notice Killua’s gaze upon him. It was a mindless habit of Killua’s to admire Gon when he wasn’t looking, absorbing all the minute details of his best friend’s face. His lips turned up in a thoughtful smile, glad that the original goal of Gon’s fight with Hisoka had been achieved.  
　　As if reading his mind, Gon suddenly piped up.  
　　”I’m not satisfied, though. We were just getting started. The point system made it go too fast,” he finished with a pout, turning his face to a still faintly smiling Killua. His eyes widened a fraction before the corners of his mouth curved up in an impish smile. “Why are you looking at me like that?”   
　　Killua’s face instantly dropped into a half-hearted scowl.   
　　”Like what,” he deadpanned.  
　　”Nothing,” Gon dismissed with a wave of his hand, face still full of amusement. It unnerved Killua. He cursed himself for being so pale; his complexion revealed every flush of embarrassment he felt.   
　　Secretly, Gon found it endearing.

　　When minutes ticked by and neither boy decided to say anything, Gon wordlessly made his way over to the bathroom and shut the door. Killua still wondered why his friend was being so pensive. He expected him to be more energetic after the fight he’d just had. He expected running, jumping, aggressively messing around with him, maybe a, “Let’s go out to eat!” _Did the fight bother him that much?_ He heard the sound of the shower turning on.

　　Gon had a few reasons for his abrupt trip to the bathroom. His recent exchange with Hisoka had left him in the typical condition: hot, messy, and sweaty, so it was inevitable that he needed to wash himself off. He began stripping his clothing onto the bathroom floor. The aftermath of the fight had also left him with another kind of problem that was not so typical of him: he carefully pulled his pants off over a slightly noticeable bulge. He didn’t really understand why he was reacting this way, but reluctantly decided on a quick fix: the classic cold shower. He felt goosebumps rise on his skin in reaction to the brisk air of the white-tiled bathroom and stuck his hand under the faucet, testing the temperature and determining that it was tolerable. He took the rest of his clothes off and stepped in, inhaling sharply. The cool water was doing the trick already.   
　　He quickly shampooed his hair and rubbed the room-supplied, strongly scented soap all over his body. He preferred unscented soap, but he couldn’t be bothered to go out and buy any for himself. Suddenly a memory surged to the front of his mind: light shining through the crack of a door; the sound of water running in the middle of the night; waking up to the noise and wondering why his friend, who was absent from the other side of the bed, had decided to take a shower now of all times, and noticing that when he finally finished, he didn’t come out smelling like soap. Gon sighed in frustration as he felt himself getting hard again.  _Stop._    
　　He turned the water to its coldest setting and stood under the flow until he had sufficiently calmed himself down. After getting dried off and dressed, he took a deep breath and bounded out the door back to Killua, who was still lying on the bed in silence. Lips curled mischievously, Gon leaped onto the bed and wildly shook his wet hair all over the other. Killua shot up instantly and threw him into a headlock. Gon struggled fiercely to get loose, laughing between exaggerated choking noises.  
　　Killua was the stronger one, but that didn’t stop Gon from trying everything he could to get out of that iron grip. The competitions were one of his favorite things about their friendship. Killua’s stranglehold was starting to make his head swim though, and as much as he struggled, Killua also had the advantage in positioning. Gon punched Killua in the arm a few times in surrender. He let go and Gon gasped, taking in a deep breath and exhaling.   
　　”Not fair,” he laughed, panting.   
　　”You started it,” Killua grinned. His eyes roamed over Gon’s heaving chest, black tank top wrapped around a lean torso and tucked into green shorts that were almost too tight for his legs. Suddenly Killua did a double-take. His face turned red. He couldn’t tear his attention away. He didn’t mean  _that_  kind of tight.  
　　Gon followed his friend’s gaze and realized what he was staring at. He decided to act oblivious.  
　　”What is it?” Gon asked innocently. Killua looked away so fast Gon could have sworn he heard his neck snap.   
　　”Nothing,” he replied quickly, voice even.  
　　”Are you sure?” Gon cocked his head to the side. Killua nodded.  
　　Gon almost let the subject drop, but he felt like he couldn’t. He still had that nagging dissatisfaction pulling at his insides, and that feeling was manifesting itself as sexual frustration now. He couldn’t understand why, but he needed something to happen today. He had to make his feelings known, and somehow he knew he would get an entertaining reaction out of it.   
　　”Have you ever been hard?” Gon asked seemingly out of the blue. Killua gaped at him with the purest form of bewilderment Gon had ever seen. He almost laughed, but refrained. Laughing would have ruined the moment he was going for.   
　　Killua coughed nervously a couple times before answering, “Why would you ask something like that?”  
　　”You know why,” Gon said cutely. The subject matter completely conflicted with his childlike teasing.  
　　”Do not,” said Killua.  
　　”Liar,” Gon stuck out his tongue.  
　　”Gon!”  
　　He pouted. “You didn’t answer my question.”   
　　”My answer is no answer,” Killua crossed his arms defiantly.   
　　”No answer means yes!”  
　　”Shut  _up_! You’re so embarrassing!”  
　　”It’s not embarrassing! Every animal goes through stuff like this, even Mito-san said-“  
　　”Gon, you’re not on an island anymore,” Killua laughed. “In the real world, this kind of information is considered ‘too much information.’”  
　　”I’m just telling you it’s okay,” Gon said with a more serious tone.  
　　Killua avoided his eye contact. It was too hard to look him in the face after that kind of conversation, and that was mostly because he was right. Killua remembered all the times he’d imagined Gon hard, imagined touching him, stroking his face, his chest, his—  
　　”Y’know I hear you, late at night,” Gon interrupted his train of thought. Killua bristled.   
　　”Hear what?” he cautiously allowed himself to ask. He kept his guard up, now looking Gon in the eye to appear unperturbed.  
　　”I hear you moaning my name in the bathroom. I know you turn the shower on to hide it but all it does is wake me up,” Gon admitted.  
　　Killua’s face turned pink from ear to ear. He suddenly felt so hot that he vaguely entertained the belief that his brain had melted.  
　　”I don’t —,” he tried to deny it, but he was guilty and Gon knew it.  
　　”You don’t even wash off after you’re done. I can smell it when you come back to the bed.”  
　　”There’s nothing to —”  
　　”When I hear you in there I can’t stop myself from touching myself with you,” Gon admitted. His sincerity stunned Killua momentarily speechless. The words “ _he knows_ ” spiraled chaotically in his head, the humiliation made him want to step in front of a train.  
　　”GON! Shut — How— how can you—?!” Killua finally sputtered, eyebrows furrowed together in disbelief.  
　　”But it’s true. Shouldn’t that make you feel better? I want you, too,” Gon said, smiling earnestly. The brightness of that familiar expression made Killua look away in something close to reverence. Still mortified that he’d been caught doing  _that_ , he went and sat on the opposite edge of the bed from Gon and shoved his face into the cool side of a pillow. It felt icy against the intensity of the heat still pooling in his face.   
　　Seconds passed. Killua couldn’t see what Gon was doing, but it was eerily quiet. Without warning, Gon’s aura disappeared and in a flash Killua heard the slightest sound of shuffling on the bed.  
　　”I know what your cum smells like,” Gon whispered next to his ear. Killua jumped up reflexively and leaped forward, putting distance between himself and the boy who was quickly becoming his downfall. Gon grinned. Killua had never seen this antagonistic side of him, and it was steadily tearing down his inhibitions. This felt dangerous. He wanted to run.  
　　Killua took a deep breath to steady himself.   
　　”So what?” he asked calmly.  
　　”What you do in the shower, and what I do in the bed… I want to do that together,” Gon replied.   
　　”Why do you have to be so straight forward?” Killua mumbled, avoiding eye contact.  
　　”Do you want to?” Gon ignored his question.  
　　Killua contemplated the offer. He wanted to, badly, but he was afraid of what might happen to their friendship. He really liked being with Gon. Just sticking close to him for the last few months had been the best time of his life.   
　　”We don’t have to. I just thought, if we both felt the same…,” Gon trailed off.  
　　”I want to!” Killua choked out. His palms felt sweaty, his hands fidgeted, and his gaze was focused intently on the ground. In the back of his mind he realized he only exhibited these nervous habits around Gon. His brother would have called it “vulnerability.”  
　　Gon walked over and took Killua’s hands in his own.   
　　”Does that mean I can kiss you?” he asked simply. It never ceased to amaze Killua how forthcoming Gon could be.  
　　”I guess,” he mumbled. Gon beamed and slowly brought his face in closer to the other’s. Killua closed his eyes, but what he thought would be a long and lingering kiss turned out to be a quick peck on the lips. He opened his eyes again.  
　　”Is that it?” he asked condescendingly. In an instant he mentally kicked himself for the comment when Gon grabbed the back of his neck and brought his mouth in to connect for a more aggressive, very animated kiss. Killua felt the intrusion of a tongue between his lips, and the not-entirely-unwelcome sensation sent shivers down his spine. When Gon finally pulled back, panting imperceptibly, he looked pleased. Killua only stared blankly, mouth agape, face as hot as fire. When he finally realized it had been a few moments since the kiss ended, he shook himself awake.  
　　”A little better,” he remarked, making sure not to look very impressed. Working towards improvement was a good motivator for Gon.  
　　Gon laughed and pushed him over onto the bed, climbing atop him and kissing him more softly this time. Killua smiled tenderly as Gon cupped his face in his hands and gently nuzzled his nose against the other’s. Killua felt overwhelmed by the cute display. Affection had never taken this form for him until today, and he wanted more.  
　　He started by resting his hands on Gon’s sides, feeling the hard bumps of his ribs underneath his fingers. He ran his right hand up his back and over the modest protrusion of a shoulder blade. He pressed into it and around it, taking in the sensation of Gon’s flexible muscles yielding slightly under the pressure. He moved his left hand down Gon’s opposite side, reveling in the slight curve of his waist and the jut of his hip. Killua couldn’t stop himself now; he took a bold initiative and reached down to grope his rear. It was wonderfully soft until Gon clenched up in surprise. Killua continued his exploration, kneading the firm cheek with his fingers, and then bringing his other hand down to join in.  
　　The kneading was hard and aggressive, but Gon enjoyed it that way. He sighed softly and lay down, content to rest against the other boy’s chest and let him massage without interruption. The weight on top of his ribcage made Killua pause.  
　　“Are you going to sleep?” he asked.  
　　“I will if you keep doing that to my butt,” Gon laughed. Killua slapped the back of his head but laughed with him.   
　　Once the moment was over, they started kissing again, deeply, Killua still underneath Gon, pressing his knuckles into the firm muscles of his ass, sometimes eliciting quickly cut-off groans and the sharpness of fingernails digging into his shoulders.   
　　Killua broke from their long kiss to trail his lips along Gon’s jawline, then moved down to the tan expanse of his neck, feeling the hot panting of breath on his ear and the quick rhythm of his overly excited heart. He felt euphoric at the thought of how close he was to Gon, how their bodies were reacting to each other and how he never thought he would feel this way about anyone. When he looked back up at Gon, his smile was so noticeably heartfelt that Gon cocked his head to the side.   
　　“What’s going through your mind?”  
　　“Nothing,” Killua closed his eyes, basking in the warm feeling inside his chest. After a while he started to suck and lick the other boy’s neck, occasionally biting down just to test out the response. It was surprisingly favorable, but then again, Gon almost seemed to enjoy a little pain. It was something that had baffled Killua to think about during the hunter exam as Hanzo beat Gon half to death, breaking his arm and threatening his life. A sudden urge ran through him, and he sank his teeth into Gon’s neck with enough force to come close to drawing blood. Something that should have been enormously painful made Gon buck his hips and cry out. Hot puffs of air escaped his lungs and he grit his teeth, feeling the throbbing ache with every heartbeat, but there was no mistaking it: a passionate fire lit up his eyes. Killua felt the pressure of his cock straining against his shorts acutely now.  _All right_. Pain was easy. Pain, he could do. 

　　He stretched up with his mouth and grabbed Gon’s lower lip between his teeth, grinding down into the soft flesh, making him squirm. Killua was quickly learning to use this kink to his advantage. Gon felt every pang travel straight down into his groin, and still welcomed more.   
　　When Killua let go of his lip, Gon grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his face closer, pushing his tongue into his open mouth without warning. He licked the roof of his mouth and tickled behind his teeth; the sensation made Killua’s back arch reflexively and he dug his fingers harshly into Gon’s shoulders, leaving behind blood red crescent-shaped marks. Gon pulled back slowly with a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips. He wiped it off and beamed.   
　　“You’re so good at this,” he noted unabashedly.  
　　“You’re easy to please,” Killua smirked. Gon chuckled.  
　　“So what do I have to do to please you?”   
　　“You’re already doing it.”  
　　“Really?!” Gon smiled widely. Killua nodded. Just being able to touch Gon like this, something he used to only be able to do in his dreams, was enough to get him off by itself.   
　　“Mmmm,” Gon hummed pensively. Killua’s ears perked.  
　　“What?”  
　　“Could I ask you to do something weird?” said Gon. Killua had no idea what Gon’s idea of “weird” was going to entail, but for some reason he felt like he couldn’t say no.   
　　“Sure,” Killua casually replied, cautious but undoubtedly curious.  
　　“Can you—,” Gon avoided looking at his face as he made the request, “Can you do that thing… where you make your fingers sharp enough to kill people? And then touch me?”  
　　Killua sat silently stunned.  
　　“I told you it was weird,” Gon blushed.  
　　“Gon, no! I make them sharper than knives when I do that. It would be way too dangerous,” Killua explained, and then mentally slapped himself.  _That’s what he wants to hear._  
　　“Please, Killua. I need this,” Gon whined. His tanned face was sweetly tinged pink, and his lips pursed in an attempt to look as cute as possible. Killua felt his resolve breaking.  
　　“I’m not going to risk hurting you on accident for something like this,” Killua tried again. He had near perfect control of every part of his body but still he was afraid the slightest slip or nick of the skin could give Gon a serious injury.  
　　“I know you’re able to do it without hurting me. And I trust you,” Gon answered.   
　　 _I trust you_. Killua felt those words in his bones. He knew he’d lost the fight.  
　　“Gon… you’re so  _stupid_ , ” he mumbled.  
　　“I know.”   
　　Killua glared at him. Gon pressed his lips together into a thin, apologetic pout.  
　　“Damnit. Fine,” he conceded. In all matters Gon, he always yielded. One of these days he was going to say “no” to this boy. That day was not today.  
　　He tentatively lifted his right hand to oblige, but Gon took the hand before he could do anything. He switched places with Killua, lay down on his back, and pressed the hand against his crotch.  
　　”Gon,” Killua felt the firmness underneath his palm and suddenly heat radiated from his every pore.   
　　Gon grinned. “ _Now_  do it.”   
　　Killua’s tension spiked as he attempted to steady his breathing. He knew he should watch what he was doing but he shyly turned his head to the side. Gon grabbed the bedsheets under himself and watched as Killua’s fingers twitched and cracked, veins dilating and nails lengthening to a razor sharp point.   
　　Killua heard a slow exhale and felt a slight throb before realizing Gon was getting harder under the pressure of his keen-edged fingertips. He brought his free hand to his face and sighed.   
　　“You’re unbelievable.” He snuck a peak at Gon who, to his pleasant surprise, wore a face of modest embarrassment. Gon glanced at the slender hand between his legs, veins bulging and fingertips digging ever so slightly into the fabric of his shorts, and his eyes suddenly clouded with lust.  
　　“ _Please touch me_ ,” he begged.  
　　Killua was taken aback by the need in his voice. His blood began pumping in his ears and there was a slight tremor in his hands, but he obliged without question. He started by unbuttoning Gon’s shorts, sensually pulling the zipper down and watching his erection gain a little more freedom. He felt like he was in a dream. He moved upwards and pulled the bottom of Gon’s shirt up to his collarbone to lightly run his sharp fingernails along his chest, feeling every subtle bump and curve that indicated the existence of a strong ribcage and finely toned muscle underneath. His touch elicited a short gasp.   
　　“That kind of tickles,” said Gon.   
　　“I could plunge my fingers through your sternum and rip out your heart right now,” Killua replied matter-of-factly.  
　　“Ohhh, Killua likes to talk dirty,” Gon teased. Killua huffed indignantly.   
　　“Shut up,” he shot back, turning his attention back to Gon’s chest.   
　　He drew shapes on dark skin with the feather-light caress of his claw-like nails. Remembering past experience, he had to admit, the adrenaline rush of having the pointed tip of a knife against his skin, without being cut, was somewhat exciting. Gon felt that sensation tenfold, he realized. Killua hummed playfully, licked his right thumb, and rubbed circles over one of Gon’s nipples, then blew air on it.  
　　“Stop teasing!” Gon groaned. His voice sounded strained. Killua smiled and decided he’d had enough fun.   
　　He hooked the nails of his two index fingers underneath the waistband of Gon’s underwear and shorts and pulled them down slowly, watching as his erection was released from its confines. It was about average length for his age with a small pink head. Killua’s skin was covered in a slick sheen of sweat, the hotness of their breaths and his own arousal heating his body up to ludicrous degrees. He gulped and wiped the sweat from his brow; he was nervous, but he was just as eager. Holding onto his resolve, he took the base of Gon’s shaft in his palm, gently stroking his thumb upwards. His tapered thumbnail was long enough to penetrate the skin but only grazed it harmlessly, a testament to the control Killua had achieved. He ran the pointed tip lightly down his whole length. Gon twitched in his hand and he heard him deliberately breathe in and then slowly out.   
　　Concern in his voice, Killua asked, “Are you ok?”  
　　Gon nodded. The determined shine in his eyes gave away his excitement. Killua shivered involuntarily. After a moment he continued his ministrations, face entirely scarlet for having to stare so intently at Gon’s cock, but he couldn’t risk being careless with it. He moved his hand upwards and rested his thumb on the head. He gave a slight squeeze with his other four fingers, lightly digging into the skin without breaking it. Gon’s breath hitched.  
　　He felt bolder as he kept getting positive reactions from his friend, like a minute buck of the hips, teeth biting into lower lip, hot heaving breath and heavy-lidded eyes. He didn’t bother to ask if Gon was enjoying it. In fact, he felt like his dick had gotten even harder during the whole process and smirked.   
　　”You really do get off on the possibility of getting maimed. You idiot,” Killua muttered to himself. Gon heard him and stuck out his tongue with a pout.   
　　Killua had a sudden flash of inspiration. He let go of Gon’s cock and placed his hand on one side of the boy to brace himself. Then he reached up to Gon’s throat with his left hand and, after locking eyes with him to make sure he had his understanding, rested his fingers on the hot, gently pulsing skin. Without giving him any other warning, his hand twitched and throbbed like before and his nails abruptly tapered into fine daggers. He squeezed the boy’s throat and Gon couldn’t stop himself — he reached down with his right hand and began rubbing his own cock now, pleasure and desire contorting his face. Killua gripped his neck harder and Gon bucked his hips into his hand, a high pitched whine escaping his throat.   
　　Killua felt himself getting painfully hard and knew the sight of Gon touching himself would be too much for him to watch. He pulled Gon’s arm away and gently flicked one of his nipples with two clawed fingers. Gon hissed and grasped at the bedsheets. The enticing feedback motivated him to give Gon the attention he really wanted. He let go of Gon’s neck and moved his head down, hovering above his exposed erection.   
　　He paused, nose touching the smooth, warm skin, and then engulfed as much as he could in his mouth. He started by sucking it, then running his rough tongue over the tip, making Gon’s back spasm. Killua had no gag reflex and therefore no problem when Gon couldn’t control himself and desperately pushed farther into his mouth, reaching the back of his throat. He pulled out abruptly in realization, uttering a quick and sincere apology before Killua waved him off nonchalantly.  
　　He continued by lubricating the base of Gon’s dick with his tongue and then roughly rubbed against it with his right thumb. Pre-cum leaked from the head and he lapped it up, determining that the taste was not unpleasant, if a bit salty. He swirled his tongue around the edge of the head to distract Gon from something he wanted to try: while still rubbing the bottom of his dick with one had, he brought the other down below his balls and ran the tip of a nail up the length of his taint. Gon gasped and jerked his hips upward. Killua pulled his hand away quickly to avoid injuring him.   
　　“Do you like that?” Killua inquired.  
　　Gon couldn’t exactly describe the feeling. The sharpness felt like a shock in his groin, like pleasurable electricity surging through his pelvis.   
　　He nodded simply in response. Killua repeated the action and Gon reacted the same way. His fingers were clenching the bedding so tightly, the veins snaking along the tendons in his hands bulged underneath his skin. Killua pumped his mouth up and down Gon’s cock and fondled his balls in one hand. Gon was shaking now and Killua wasn’t sure what would set him off. He gave his sack a quick squeeze and Gon cried out with a mixture of shock and ecstasy. Killua sucked him harder and faster now, pushing against his cock with his tongue. Gon had started thrusting in his mouth and didn’t even stop once to apologize, so lost was he in his desire to finish.   
　　Killua tried one last thing: he brought a hand to Gon’s ass cheek, fingernails pointed into the soft flesh, and squeezed hard enough to break the skin, leaving five small, slightly bleeding cuts behind. The sharp pricks of pain pushed Gon over the edge. He bucked his hips a few more times before his vision blurred and he jerked into Killua’s mouth, spilling into the back of his throat and moaning loudly in the otherwise quiet room. Killua offhandedly hoped the walls were soundproof. After his orgasm finished wracking through his body, he lay panting against the damp, sweaty sheets. There was a little blood under his rear and Killua eyed it nervously, relaxing his hands back to normal.  
　　“I’m sorry about doing that to your butt. I should have asked,” he finally said.  
　　“Don’t be sorry, that was amazing,” Gon choked out, struggling to catch his breath.  
　　“I tried not to go too deep,” Killua continued. Gon laid a finger on his mouth.  
　　“It’s fine,” he said. They sat side by side now in near silence. It took a few moments for Gon’s breathing to steady, but Killua’s heart was still racing a mile a minute. He felt shy about the tent in his shorts despite what had just transpired. Gon pursed his lips.  
　　“Now what should I do for you?” he wondered aloud. Killua suddenly felt his previous embarrassment return tenfold at the thought of Gon “doing” anything for him.  
　　“You don’t have to do anything, I can finish myself,” Killua’s hands fidgeted in his lap.   
　　“No way! I want to make you feel good,” said Gon, turning his body towards Killua. He reached down between crossed legs and carefully cupped Killua’s crotch through his shorts, making him yelp in surprise. Gon firmly rubbed the base of his palm down the length once as if to test it out. Killua let a whine escape his throat before he could cover his mouth. Gon giggled.  
　　“You’re so cute, Killua,” he remarked softly. Killua blushed furiously but said nothing.   
　　“Can I try something with your butt?” Gon asked him.   
　　Killua balked at the strange question.  
　　“I guess. It would serve me right,” he eventually replied.  
　　“Don’t think about it like that,” Gon chastised. “I have to pull your shorts off. Is that ok?”   
　　“I guess,” Killua said again, avoiding his soft gaze. Gon smiled and turned the boy over onto his stomach. He propped his ass in the air and gingerly pulled his shorts down first, admiring the way Killua’s hard cock strained against his boxers before pulling those down and off, too. Killua felt the indignity of another person leering at his bare ass and reached his arms back to cover it up with his hands.  
　　“Stop staring,” he growled. Gon laughed, trying to soothe his friend’s nerves.  
　　“Don’t be embarrassed. You have a nice butt,” Gon said as he pulled Killua’s hands away and ran his eyes over every curve in front of him. He loved the sight before him, the flushed cheeks, strong thighs and hard cock making him crave a taste. He moved his face in between Killua’s legs and licked up the inside of a thigh, making him twitch and clutch the sheets as Gon once had. He continued by moving his tongue closer to his balls and ran the flat of it against the base of his dick, over the sack and up to the taint. Killua bit his lip.  
　　“Do you know what I’m going to do?” Gon asked. The other boy craned his neck trying to look back at him but just shook his head in response.   
　　Gon spread Killua’s ass cheeks apart and positioned his tongue in between, then sensually licked upwards. Killua let out a low moan, breathing heavily now, taking in the pleasant sensations and ignoring how weird it was to feel someone’s mouth down there. Then Gon shoved his tongue in the tight hole and pushed in and out repeatedly. Killua gasped loudly and stuffed a fist in his mouth, trying to stifle any further humiliating noises.   
　　The friction inside him had him reaching down and pumping his own cock with his hand. He squeezed and pulled at it, pre-cum and sweat making the process somewhat easier. Gon accommodated the jerking motions by holding onto the front of Killua’s thighs and pushing his tongue in harder and faster to match the rhythm he’d created. Killua felt his whole body pulsing with his intense arousal, senses overwhelmed. When Gon let go of one thigh to fondle his balls in his balmy hand, Killua felt tears spring to his eyes. He couldn’t handle much more of Gon’s touches.   
　　The way Gon’s tongue was working at his insides, he was pretty sure his friend had managed to push as much of it in as he possibly could. The tongue-fucking in unison with his own masturbation was pushing him towards climax, so he was mildly surprised when Gon reached around with the hand that had been fondling his balls and pried his fingers away from the shaft, gently placing them onto the bed and then replacing them with his own.   
　　The hand wrapped around his cock was warm and welcoming. Gon felt him throb when he began to move his hand up and down, so he used his thumb to put pressure against the pulsing vein coming from the base of his penis. Killua hissed and jerked against his thumb and Gon realized he’d found a sensitive spot. He rubbed faster against it and Killua whined into the pillow under his face, breath coming out hot and almost strangled, and his heart skipped a beat when Gon finally pulled his tongue away and pressed a kiss to one cheek.   
　　“I forgot to tell you this, but I love the smell of your cum,” he admitted as he pumped the dick in his hand harder. Killua’s thighs clenched, his toes curled, and he finally let loose all the tension he’d been holding in for he couldn’t remember how long. The sound that came out of him was a mixture between a lewd gasp and a strangled sob. Gon held him close as the insides of his body contracted and he shot semen into the bedsheets underneath him. When he finished, Gon made sure to lay him down in a clean spot and tried to let him calm his frantically beating heart.   
　　Before he could stop himself, though, he swiped the tip of Killua’s dick with his thumb. The boy reflexively bucked his hips at the touch and opened one of his eyes suspiciously at his friend. Gon licked his thumb clean and acted as if he was making a critical assessment.   
　　“Doesn’t taste too bad either,” he declared. Killua scowled, red in the face, tears still in his eyes from the intensity of his orgasm. Gon beamed stupidly.   
　　“I’m going to knock you unconscious when I get strength back in my arms,” Killua decided aloud. Gon laughed and lay his head on Killua’s still-clothed chest. His shirt was cool and damp with sweat.   
　　“I’m gonna need another shower,” he surmised.  
　　

———————————————————————————————————————

~

———————————————————————————————————————

　   “Well, let’s go,” said Killua.  
　　“Yeah. Thank you for everything, Wing-san!” Gon bellowed.  
　　The two said their goodbyes to their master and his disciple as they slowly retreated towards the city.   
　　“Well, you finally accomplished your objective, right?” Killua wanted to make sure Gon was feeling good about their departure.  
　　“Uh-huh,” Gon replied.  
　　“Then we don’t have anymore business here. So what are you going to do?”  
　　“Go back to Whale Island!”  
　　“Whale Island?”  
　　Gon jovially expanded on the topic. Now that he deemed himself worthy of using his hunter license, he wanted to show it off to his adoptive mother, Mito-san. Killua smiled.  
　　“I guess I’ll come with you,” he declared coolly, “I’d like to meet Mito-san.”  
　　“Really?!” Gon looked absolutely elated. “Let’s go together!”  
　　Killua felt a familiar warmth in his chest at those words.  
　　“Yeah, I’ll just tag along,” he agreed happily.


End file.
